Justice
by Lollipop456
Summary: Steve Rogers/ OC. Steve is still trying to adjust to the modern age and to losing Peggy. Tina is adjusting to being the new agent of S.H.I.E.L.D and the death of her estranged father. Soon, they unite to defeat Thanos and find comfort with each other.
1. Chapter 1

The visitation was uneventful, the service at the church the next morning was brief, and here at the cemetery the burial was nothing but a prayer from the pastor, a few flowers tossed into the grave, and a few moments of silent mourning. This was the way that S.H.I.E.L.D agent, Phil Coulson, wanted to go; according to S.H.I.E.L.D director Nick Fury.

The avengers stood together, looking down at the coffin in the grave as gravediggers began to pile dirt onto it.

"Not many people came. Such a shame. Phil was a likable guy." Doctor Bruce Banner said.

Tony Stark shrugged. "Well, he wasn't exactly working for the most open place in the world."

Natalia Romanov caught a glimpse of black out of the corner of her eye. Not standing any less than 12 yards was a woman; wearing a black dress with a hat and gloves to match.

"What's wrong?" Clint Barton asked.

"That woman over there. Do you know who she is?"

Clint and the rest of the Avengers looked towards the woman. The expressions on their faces gave Natalia the answer to her question. They had no idea who the woman was. They were further confused when Director Fury approached the woman and kissed her on the cheek.

"Perhaps she was no acquaintance of Philips's, but came to pay her respects at Fury's request." Thor suggested.

"Fury having a love life? The only thing that man loves is justice & secrets." Tony said.

"Well then, who the hell is she?" Steve Rogers asked.

The Avengers watched as Fury and the woman spoke, but they couldn't hear their conversation. Finally, the woman nodded and left the cemetary, and Fury approached the team.

"She's really upset about this." Fury said.

"With all due respect, sir, who was she?"

Fury sighed in response to Natalia's question. "Her name is Tina Coulson. She's Phil's daughter."


	2. Chapter 2

By the time that Tina reached her apartment, it was around 3 in the afternoon. A perfect time, she thought, for a drink. She was a social drinker, but today she would drink herself into a stupor. After all, tomorrow she started to work at S.H.I.E.L.D; the place her father groomed her to join since she was in diapers, the place that was so private and so secretive that it often caused frequent arguments between her parents, including one that ended with her mother walking out and leaving her behind. Of course, Tina never blamed her mother, because she understood where she was coming from. All of her father's work at S.H.I.E.L.D had taken him away from home and never once did he tell what went on behind those walls. When she was seventeen, the secrets became too much for Tina and she left home.

So, why was she going to work for S.H.I.E.L.D? Guilt. She felt guilty for the arguments she had with her father before his death, all the telephone calls he made to try to mend their relationship and the letters that she tossed into the trash can without even opening them. Now, she could never make things right. At least, by joining S.H.I.E.L.D she could ease her guilt by fulfilling her father's dream for her.

After raiding her cabinets, Tina found a full bottle of wine. She sat on her sofa and poured herself a glass. The wine would drown her painful memories, make her forget all the hurt she caused her late father. Make her forget, even for a moment, that when morning came that she would be stepping into the building that she swore she would never set foot in: S.H.I.E.L.D Headquarters.

"I'll make you proud, Daddy." Tina said, speaking to her father's picture on the coffee table. "I'll be the best damn agent at headquarters."

Not surprisingly, Tina woke up with a terrible hangover the next morning. Even though she was friends with Director Fury, she didn't want a free pass for being late. Rushing to dress herself, she left her apartment and drove all the way to S.H.I.E.L.D Headquarters.

The building was larger than she remembered from her childhood. Then again, she was only four when she last visited. Everything was bustling around, all wearing the same dark, blue jumpsuits. It was easy to spot Director Fury across the room, as he was the only one wearing black from head-to-toe.

"Hello, Director Fury." Tina walked up to Fury and kissed his cheek.

"Tina, before you're initiated, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry...again...about your father's death."

Tina shrugged. "It's all right. Nothing could have been done."

"Funny, your breath smells like alcohol."

Tina lowered her head, and that was enough for Fury to understand what she had done. Fury pinched the bridge of his nose and gave a sigh.

"Never mind that. Come with me, I want you to meet some people."

Tina followed Fury into the next room. In all her life, Tina had never seen so many computers and so much advanced technology. This was probably one of the many rooms she wasn't allowed to go into when she visited her Father at S.H.I.E.L.D.

"Tina, these are very distinguished members of S.H.I.E.L.D: The Avengers."

In front of Tina stood six complete strangers: most of them appeared normal, save the man with the armor & hammer.

"This here is Tony Stark, Doctor Bruce Banner, Thor, Natalia Romanov, Clint Barton, and Steven Rogers."

"It's nice to meet you all." Tina said.

"Are you all right?" Thor asked.

"Yes, I'm fine...It's only that...Where are you from, Thor?"

"I'm from Asgaard. A place far from here."

Tina stood at Thor in shock, wondering if this man was some sort of escape lunatic from an asylum. Once she recovered herself, she shook Bruce's hand.

"Doctor Banner, you were a lifesaver when I was in college. Gamma radiation was not exactly an easy thing to study in science."

"I'm glad to be of service."

Tina noticed a strange watch on Bruce's wrist. "That's a weird watch, Doctor."

"Oh, it's kinda like a pager. It reminds me when I need to have some alone time."

"Is this work stressful?"

"Let's just say you shouldn't be around when I'm pissed."

"Of course." Tina turned to Fury. "Director, can I speak to you for a second?"

Fury nodded and led Tina to a secluded area in the room.

"What the hell goes on here at S.H.I.E.L.D?" Tina asked.


	3. Chapter 3

After recovering the shock of meeting the interesting characters that were The Avengers, Tina was handed her uniform and went to a private room to change herself. It was just as she was stepping out of her pants, leaving her in bra and underwear, that Steve Rogers came into the room.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Steve turned around quickly. "I forgot that someone was in here."

"It's okay, I'm almost done." Tina slipped into the jumpsuit and began to zip it. "Damn it, it's stuck."

Tina kept trying to raise the zipper, but it wouldn't budge. She gave a frustrated sigh and looked at Steve's back. Perhaps all the zipper needed was a stronger hand, and Steve was a guy. Besides, there was no way she was going to leave the room with the zipper only halfway up her back.

"Hey Steven, I think I need a hand here."

Steve turned around slowly and cleared his throat. "You want me to zip it?"

Tina looked over her shoulder and saw that Steve was sweating and fidgeting with his hands.

"Come on, I can't go out like this and you don't look like someone who would take advantage of me. "

Steve moved forward and slowly reached out his hands to pull up the zipper. In truth, he was not use to this sort of intimacy. Oh, he had been with many women in the bedroom and had helped them with their clothes, but none of his girls had been one night stands. Heck, he even had been engaged to one. A complete stranger, a totally hot stranger in his opinion, asking him to do something like this was a bit much for him and for those hormones that hadn't seemed to rest since puberty.

After Steve finally managed to pull the zipper up, he allowed his fingertips to rest against the leather of the suit, but quickly pulled away. When Tina around, she had a small smile on her face, but once she looked down, she seemed to be upset.

"You nasty fuck."

Tina slapped Steve across the face and stormed out of the room, brushing past Tony and nearly knocking him off his feet.

"Tony, I didn't do anything to her."

Tony had a blank look on his face and then saw where the problem lied. He gave a laugh and leaned against the door.

"I think the problem lies below the waist, pal."

When Tony left, Steve looked down and saw an obvious erection had formed. He gave a frustrated sigh and ran his fingers through his hair. Yes, he was certainly not use to this.


End file.
